


I don't like that anyone would die to feel your touch

by divenire



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is a cool dude, Ambassador Katara, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Zuko (Avatar), otto anni dopo la guerra
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: Omashu ospita l'ottavo Consiglio di Pace.Zuko si ingelosisce quando il nuovo Ambasciatore del Nord flirta con Katara.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Storia disponibile anche in inglese.

Luci e colori riempivano la splendente sala da ballo del palazzo reale di Omashu. L’aria era piena di gioia, le persone volteggiavano sulla pista da ballo inebriate dalla musica, dalle risate e dal buon vino del Regno della Terra.  
Il Signore del Fuoco Zuko si trovava in disparte, un calice di vino in mano, ad osservare la moltitudine di colori delle quattro nazioni fondersi in un’unica danza. _Pace_ , pensò. Erano questi i colori della pace, ancora stabile e duratura dopo otto anni dalla fine della guerra, grazie ai loro continui sforzi e sacrifici per mantenerla tale.  
Omashu quell’anno ospitava il Consiglio di Pace, un incontro annuale tra gli esponenti e ambasciatori delle tre nazioni e la neonata Città della Repubblica per rinnovare i trattati di pace e rafforzare i rapporti tra le nazioni. Per gli altri esponenti era motivo di festa, per Zuko un’occasione per rivedere i suoi amici.  
Sokka e Suki stavano ballando, lui con i colori vividi della sua tribù, lei con un elegante vestito del Regno della Terra, libera dagli abiti da guerriera, ma non meno fiera. I loro sorrisi splendevano, così come la pietra al collo di Suki. Non solo una promessa, ma un senso di appartenenza.  
Toph non si vedeva da un po’ e Zuko promise a sé stesso che sarebbe andato a controllare a breve che non si fosse messa nei guai, ma in quel momento non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo da Katara. Da Katara e da quell’ _idiota_ dell’Ambasciatore della Tribù dell’Acqua del Nord. Katara, splendida nei suoi abiti azzurri, un perfetto richiamo al suo sguardo brillante e alla collana che pendeva al suo collo, rideva alle sue battute e _conversava animatamente_ con lui.  
Zuko sentì il sangue ribollire nelle sue vene, la minaccia delle fiamme che si faceva strada sulla punta delle dita.  
Non aveva alcun diritto di sentirsi così. Lui e Katara erano soltanto amici. Il fatto che si fossero avvicinati negli ultimi anni, da quando lei era diventata ufficialmente Ambasciatrice della Tribù del Sud, non significava assolutamente nulla. Il fatto che sentisse il cuore scoppiargli in petto ogni volta che la sua nave toccava terra non significava assolutamente nulla.  
Cercò di dare la colpa al vino. Due coppe non erano troppe, ma il vino del Regno della Terra era certamente più pesante dei dolci vini della sua Nazione.  
In quel momento Katara scoppiò a ridere e, sporgendosi in avanti, poggiò la sua mano sul braccio del ragazzo.  
_Puah._  
“Comincio a temere che tra poco quel tipo andrà a fuoco.” Disse una voce al suo fianco.  
Zuko distolse lo sguardo da quella deplorevole scena e si voltò a guardare l’Avatar, nelle sue splendenti vesti arancioni, il tatuaggio blu sulla sua testa calva e un sorriso sul volto.  
“Eh?”  
Aang indicò Katara e l’ambasciatore con un movimento della testa.  
“Ci sono passato anch’io. È l’effetto che fa.”  
Zuko sentì il calore arrivare alle sue guance. _Idiota._  
Il rispetto e l’amicizia che aveva per Aang era il motivo principale per cui non si sarebbe mai sognato di fare un passo verso Katara. Erano passati almeno cinque anni da quando Aang e Katara avevano chiuso la loro relazione, Aang era cresciuto, era diventato un uomo ed era rimasto in ottimi rapporti con Katara. _Però._  
Zuko scosse la testa.  
“Non so di cosa parli, Aang.”  
Aang, di tutta risposta, scoppiò a ridere.  
“È così ovvio che non ha senso provare a nasconderlo.”  
Zuko arrossì ancora di più. Era davvero così palese? Pensava che nessuno sospettasse della minima cosa, era convinto di essere stato bravo a sotterrare i propri sentimenti quanto più in profondità potessero essere sotterrati.  
“Non c’è problema, Zuko”, aggiunse Aang. “È passato tanto tempo e siamo entrambi andati avanti. Non è un crimine che ti piaccia, posso capirlo perfettamente.”  
L’ultima frase fu pronunciata con un sorriso un po’ triste, di chi ormai si è rassegnato da tempo.  
“Ti devo le mie scuse.” Zuko si voltò verso di lui, chinando leggermente il capo. “Non farei mai nulla che possa in qualche modo rovinare la nostra amicizia.”  
Aang scosse la testa e la risata di Katara riportò lo sguardo di entrambi nella sua direzione.  
_Agni, quell’idiota è ancora lì._  
“Preferirei di gran lunga che stesse con te che con quello lì. A proposito, chi è?”  
Zuko emise un grugnito di frustrazione.  
“Il nuovo ambasciatore del Nord. Un idiota totale.”  
“Posso immaginarlo.”  
“No, non puoi nemmeno immaginarlo! Ci ho avuto a che fare all’ultimo Consiglio nella Nazione del Fuoco e avresti dovuto vederlo, Signor “Guardatemi Ho Le Idee Più Progressiste Della Storia”! AH!”  
Zuko si rese conto solo in quel momento di aver perso ogni forma di autocontrollo e cercò di darsi un contegno, mettendo su un’espressione neutrale e cercando di sorseggiare casualmente il vino.  
Guardando di sottecchi Aang, si rese conto che il ragazzo stava sghignazzando.  
“Vuoi vedere una cosa divertente?”  
Zuko lo guardò preoccupato.  
“Aang, non … Penso che sia esattamente una buona idea metterci nei guai.”  
Aang assunse un’espressione seria.  
“Zuko, ti assicuro che tutto ciò mi è stato insegnato dal mio Maestro Gyatso.”  
Zuko si portò una mano alla fronte, aspettandosi in ogni caso il peggio. Il ragazzo accanto a lui generò un piccolo flusso d’aria con una mano e, con un movimento fluido e quasi impercettibile, lo mandò nella direzione del buffet, che si trovava alle spalle di Katara e dell’ambasciatore. Un pasticcino alla crema volò verso di loro, finendo spiaccicato sulla tunica blu dell’ambasciatore.  
“Spiriti, non so cosa sia successo!” Urlò il ragazzo, afferrando il dolcetto con la mano, un’ombra di rossore sul suo volto. “Scusami, vado un secondo a ripulirmi.” Aggiunse a Katara, scappando dalla sala.  
Zuko ed Aang cominciarono a ridere senza ritegno, smettendo immediatamente quando videro lo sguardo assottigliato di Katara puntare nella loro direzione e avvicinandosi ad entrambi con un andamento minaccioso. I due ragazzi cercarono di assumere un’espressione seria e finsero di essere immersi in una conversazione.  
“Come ti stavo dicendo, nell’ultimo incontro con il Re …”  
“Immagino che nessuno di voi due sia responsabile di quello che è appena successo.” Li interruppe Katara, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.  
Aang e Zuko si guardarono genuinamente confusi, per poi rivolgere lo sguardo alla ragazza.  
“Di cosa parli, Katara?” Le chiese Zuko casualmente.  
Katara incrociò le braccia, un piccolo sorriso sul suo volto. Rivolse lo sguardo verso Aang e disse: “Sei letteralmente l’unica persona che sa dominare l’aria al mondo. Quindi, a meno che i pasticcini non abbiano imparato a volare, immagino che sia tu il responsabile della tunica alla crema dell’Ambasciatore Soraq.”  
“Potrebbe essere stato Momo.” Disse Aang con un sorriso.  
Katara continuò a fissarlo come se Aang potesse essere incenerito sul posto.  
Zuko si portò entrambe le mani al petto. “Ambasciatrice Katara, come può pensare che l’Avatar qui presente possa essere responsabile di tali misfatti?”  
Gli occhi di Katara si puntarono nei suoi. Zuko sentì il suolo sotto i suoi piedi essere inspiegabilmente meno solido.  
Katara stava per puntargli un dito al petto, quando una voce alle spalle della ragazza li interruppe.  
“Ambasciatrice Katara, eccomi. È bastato usare un po’ d’acqua …” Soraq si interruppe subito quando si rese conto di chi si trovava davanti.  
“Signore del Fuoco Zuko! Avatar Aang! Spero che stiate passando una splendida serata.”  
Aang chinò leggermente il capo, mentre Zuko mise su il sorriso più finto che riuscì a trovare.  
“Ambasciatore Soraq, che piacere averla qui con noi!”  
Katara gli rivolse un’espressione scettica.  
“Chiedo scusa, ma non vedo Toph da troppo tempo, vado a controllare dove sia finita.” Disse Aang, dileguandosi dal luogo del delitto con un breve inchino.  
Zuko rimase solo con Katara e l’ambasciatore. Maledisse in silenzio il suo amico.  
“Prima che un inspiegabile evento ci interrompesse”, cominciò Katara con un sorriso eloquente. “L’Ambasciatore mi stava spiegando come la Tribù del Nord si stia finalmente liberando dei vecchi schemi patriarcali.”  
Zuko sorrise, guardando l’espressione soddisfatta del ragazzo.  
“Ma davvero?” Chiese, portandosi una mano al mento e fingendosi interessato. “Adesso le donne possono utilizzare il dominio dell’acqua anche per andare a pesca?”  
_Ouch._ Katara gli aveva pestato un piede.  
Il cambio di musica, passata dalle tradizionali ballate del Regno della Terra ad una lenta melodia che invitava le coppie a prendersi per mano, distolse la loro attenzione dal discorso e risparmiò Zuko da un’eventuale risposta.  
Zuko vide Soraq voltarsi verso Katara e cominciare a sollevare la mano in un gesto che presagiva un invito sulla pista da ballo.  
_Questo è troppo._  
“Ambasciatrice Katara, mi concede questo ballo?” Le disse subito, prendendola per mano prima ancora che lei potesse realizzare cosa fosse successo.  
Katara si voltò verso Soraq, gli sorrise velocemente, e si avviò al centro della sala, mano nella mano con Zuko.  
Zuko la fece voltare verso di sé, lasciò la sua mano per fare un breve inchino, per poi riprenderla e poggiare quella libera sul suo fianco.  
I due cominciarono a muoversi lentamente, seguendo il ritmo della musica.  
Zuko non sapeva da dove provenisse tutta quella spavalderia, anzi, era certo che tutta la sua sicurezza si sarebbe dissolta nel nulla non appena avesse incrociato gli occhi di Katara.  
Non aveva mai amato danzare, specialmente con gli occhi di tutti puntati su di lui, ma la mano della ragazza sul suo fianco, la consapevolezza di essere ad un respiro da lei e il suo profumo nelle narici gli sembrarono in quel momento un ottimo compromesso.  
“Mi spieghi cos’era tutto ciò?” Gli chiese, con una voce più piccola di quanto ricordasse.  
“Di cosa parli?”  
Zuko la fece volteggiare, per poi riprenderla tra le sue braccia. Katara alzò lo sguardo, incatenando gli occhi ai suoi. Un ghigno comparve sul suo volto.  
“Eri geloso.”  
Zuko sentì le proprie guance andare in fiamme.  
“ _Cosa?_ ”  
“Eri geloso dell’Ambasciatore, vero?”  
Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, prima di tornare a guardarla. Si ritrovò a chiedersi, per la seconda volta in quella serata, se fosse davvero così _palese._  
“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.” Riuscì a dirle, la voce più roca del previsto.  
Ma Katara sorrise, questa volta un sorriso dolce e un timido rossore sulle sue guance, e, senza aggiungere altro, si strinse più forte a lui.  
Zuko sorrise tra i suoi capelli.  
  



	2. You make everyone disappear (and cut me into pieces)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko riaccompagna Katara in camera dopo la serata.

Katara era seduta in un angolo della sala da ballo, osservando le ultime persone abbandonare la sala, portandosi via il chiacchiericcio e gli strascichi di risate che avevano accompagnato la serata. Il silenzio era rotto soltanto dal tintinnio delle posate e dei piatti portati via dai servi e dagli schiamazzi di Sokka e Toph che continuavano a ridere e litigare tra loro.

Non stava prestando molta attenzione ai suoi amici. Sentiva la testa leggera, come se avesse bevuto litri di vino. In realtà erano state soltanto due coppe e stava cercando di convincere sé stessa che quel capogiro e il battito ancora vagamente accelerato non fossero dovuti a _lui._

Non sapeva per quanto tempo lei e Zuko avessero danzato.  
L’aveva colta di sorpresa, prendendola per mano a e trascinandola al centro della sala, gli occhi di tutti puntati su di loro.  
Gli occhi di Zuko soltanto nei suoi.  
Avevano danzato fino a quando le lente note delle ballate non si erano dissolte, ritornando a ritmi più allegri, a musiche più spensierate che li avevano riportati alla realtà, come un incantesimo improvvisamente infranto. Katara aveva ancora la guancia appoggiata sul suo petto, il suo profumo nelle narici, le mani di Zuko attorno alla vita, stretti l’uno all’altro abbastanza da lasciarsi indietro la linea tra amicizia e quel qualcosa che da mesi aleggiava tra loro e che entrambi si rifiutavano di riconoscere.  
Le persone avrebbero parlato e Katara lo aveva realizzato nel momento in cui i suoi occhi avevano abbandonato quelli dorati del ragazzo e si era brevemente guardata intorno, rendendosi conto dell’esistenza di un mondo esterno, di un mondo non fatto di Zuko, del suo profumo, della musica e delle sue mani, ma di occhi puntati su di loro, un brusio di sottofondo nel breve intervallo di silenzio lasciato dai musicisti.  
E del fatto che lei e Zuko fossero troppo vicini.  
Il ragazzo doveva aver pensato la stessa cosa, perché improvvisamente i suoi occhi si erano sbarrati ed entrambi avevano fatto un passo indietro, sorridendo imbarazzati e avviandosi in direzioni diverse.  
Katara si era rifugiata in un angolino della sala, bevendo la seconda coppa che adesso stava cercando di incolpare per il proprio stordimento, e sperando con tutta sé stessa che nessuno dei suoi amici avrebbe commentato la faccenda. Ovviamente non aveva avuto tale fortuna, perché suo fratello si era presentato al suo fianco ancor prima che potesse mandare giù un sorso, con i suoi commenti irriverenti e un sopracciglio alzato.  
Fu proprio la voce di Sokka a riportarla alla realtà.  
“Terra chiama Katara …”  
“Eh?”  
“Pare che qualcuno abbia apprezzato il vino …” Ridacchiò Suki e Katara arrossì senza un’apparente motivazione.  
“Dicevo,” continuò Sokka con un sorriso sul volto. “Noi stiamo andando a dormire, domani mattina c’è l’ultimo Consiglio e Toph mi ha fatto bere decisamente troppo.”  
“Ehi!” Esclamò la ragazza, dandogli un pugno affettuoso (ma non meno doloroso) sul braccio.  
“ _Ouch!_ Dovresti smetterla!” Si lamentò, accarezzando il punto che Toph aveva colpito. Si voltò poi verso Katara e aggiunse: “Vieni anche tu?”  
Katara restò in silenzio per un secondo di troppo, rendendosi conto che i suoi amici la stavano guardando. In quel momento vide Zuko avvicinarsi verso il loro tavolo, finalmente libero dell’ultimo dignitario che lo aveva intrattenuto sulla soglia della porta.  
“Vi raggiungo dopo.”  
Sokka le strizzò un occhio, un ghigno sul volto.  
“Non fare tardi.”  
“Okay, ora sparisci!” Gli intimò Katara e il ragazzo aveva un'aria estremamente divertita mentre si allontanava mano nella mano con Suki. Aang e Toph li seguirono, augurandole la buonanotte e salutando Zuko che nel frattempo era arrivato al suo tavolo.  
Il ragazzo sprofondò immediatamente sulla sedia, coprendosi il volto con le mani.  
“Questa vita da Signore del Fuoco ti distrugge.”   
“Non me ne parlare ...”  
Zuko si tolse le mani dagli occhi e le sorrise quando i suoi occhi si posarono su di lei. Katara ricambiò il sorriso.  
“Hai passato una bella serata?” Le chiese, raddrizzandosi sulla sedia.  
Katara annuì.  
“Ho avuto l’onore di ballare con il Signore del Fuoco.”  
Le guance del ragazzo si colorarono leggermente, ma il sorriso sul suo voltò non svanì, né il divertimento nei suoi occhi.  
“Si dice in giro che sia un pessimo ballerino.”  
“Non dovresti ascoltare ciò che si dice in giro.”  
A quel punto Zuko scoppiò a ridere.  
“Forse sarebbe meglio di no …”  
Katara arrossì senza volerlo, pensando ai bisbigli che in quel momento correvano tra i servi e tra i nobili di tutte le nazioni. Non che fosse diverso da ciò che si mormorava tra i corridoi del Palazzo del Fuoco.  
“Dovremmo davvero andare a dormire …” Riuscì a balbettare.  
“Posso accompagnarti?” Le chiese, alzandosi prima di lei e offrendole una mano. Katara la accettò, un brivido lungo la sua schiena quando le sue dita sfiorarono quelle del ragazzo, un improvviso vuoto quando la lasciò. Annuì con un piccolo sorriso.  
Percorsero gran parte del corridoio in silenzio. Katara si chiese a cosa stesse pensando Zuko, se anche la sua mente continuasse a tornare ancora e ancora sul ricordo di quella serata, sulle loro dita intrecciate. Si domandò se anche Zuko non riuscisse a far altro che pensare al suo profumo, al suo sorriso, ai suoi occhi.  
_Dannazione, Katara._  
Non aveva mai voluto pensare alle complicazioni che sarebbero conseguite dall’ammettere i propri sentimenti per Zuko. E quello non era decisamente il momento per pensarci, non mentre camminavano per quei corridoi con la luce fioca, le loro mani che si sfioravano quando, oscillando, finivano per camminare troppo vicini l’uno all’altro.  
Katara lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio e si accorse che Zuko la stava fissando, come se volesse dirle qualcosa, ma non trovasse il coraggio di dare forma alle parole.  
Zuko esitò un secondo, prima di dirle, incerto nei suoi passi così come nelle sue parole: “Tu e l’Ambasciatore … Uhm, sembrate … Intimi.”  
Katara scoppiò a ridere. In quella vertigine di emozioni provate nelle ultime due ore aveva completamente dimenticato dell’esistenza dell’ambasciatore. Non poteva credere che Zuko davvero pensasse che …  
“Non siamo affatto intimi.”  
Katara si accorse soltanto in quel momento di essere arrivata davanti alla porta della sua camera. Le diede le spalle e si voltò a guardare Zuko, che aveva ancora quell’espressione dipinta sul volto.   
“Sembravate piuttosto intimi durante la serata.” Borbottò infine. “E anche ieri mattina all’incontro.” Aggiunse. “E anche all’ultimo consiglio nella Nazione del Fuoco.”  
“Non sembra starti molto simpatico.”  
“Non mi sembra un tipo molto sveglio.”  
“Questo non è vero! Penso che sia una persona molto intelligente e gentile.”  
Zuko roteò gli occhi.  
“E comunque siamo entrambi Ambasciatori delle Tribù dell’Acqua, è importante mantenere buoni rapporti. _Rapporti diplomatici._ ” Aggiunse, notando lo sguardo scettico del ragazzo, con il sopracciglio aggrottato e le braccia incrociate al petto.  
“Sono sicuro che l’Ambasciatore sia interessato a rapporti tutt’altro che diplomatici …”  
Katara gli lanciò uno sguardo di sfida, un piccolo ghigno dipinto sul suo volto.  
“E cosa te lo fa pensare, Vostra Altezza?”  
Zuko arrossì e il sorriso di Katara si addolcì mentre Zuko tentava di balbettare qualcosa su come Soraq non le avesse tolto gli occhi di dosso nemmeno per un istante o come avesse tentato più volte di restare da solo con lei. _Era davvero geloso di lei._  
Katara sospirò prima di guardarlo negli occhi e si ritrovò a pensare a tutti quei mesi che avevano passato nel Palazzo del Fuoco a lavorare fianco a fianco. A quanto Zuko fosse stato il suo più caro amico, grande confidente e infinito sostegno. Che idiota era stata a pensare che tutti quei sentimenti avrebbero potuto essere tenuti a bada, controllati con la stessa fermezza dell’acqua che dominava.  
Ma quella serata Katara sentiva la testa troppo leggera e il cuore che batteva troppo forte per dare ascolto alla piccola vocina razionale che continuava a sussurrarle quanto tutto ciò fosse una pessima idea. Così decise di ignorarla, afferrando la stoffa della regalia di Zuko, salendo in punta di piedi per raggiungere l’altezza delle sue labbra. Zuko si immobilizzò e chiuse gli occhi, il respiro improvvisamente pesante.  
Proprio mentre stava per annullare la distanza tra loro, Katara sentì dei passi alle sue spalle e lasciò andare la tunica di Zuko, che fece a sua volta un passo indietro.  
Una serva si avvicinò nella loro direzione, rossa in volto ed evidentemente imbarazzata per aver assistito e per aver interrotto quella scena.  
Fece un inchino alla vista di Zuko, farfugliando le sue scuse e tendendo una lettera a Katara.  
“Ambasciatrice, questa è per voi. Da parte dell’Ambasciatore Soraq.”  
Katara alzò un sopracciglio e lanciò uno sguardo a Zuko, il cui volto si era improvvisamente rabbuiato.  
Notò che aveva fatto un altro passo indietro e sentì di nuovo quella mancanza che aveva avvertito nel momento in cui aveva lasciato la sua mano.  
Non appena Katara allungò la mano per prendere la lettera, la serva mormorò nuovamente le sue scuse, fece un altro inchino e sparì nella direzione da cui era venuta.  
Katara si rigirò la lettera tra le mani, prima di decidersi a rompere il sigillo ed aprirla.  
_Cara Ambasciatrice Katara,_  
_la luna nel cielo, simbolo delle nostre Tribù, porta i miei pensieri a voi. Vi aspetto per una passeggiata nei giardini, se vorrete raggiungermi._  
_Ambasciatore Soraq_  
“Beh, farei meglio ad andare.”  
La voce di Zuko distolse la sua attenzione dalla lettera. Il ragazzo aveva una strana espressione sul volto, delusa e amareggiata. Katara sospettava che stesse combattendo contro la tentazione di dare letteralmente fuoco alla lettera e riprendere da dove erano stati interrotti.  
O forse era ciò che desiderava accadesse.  
“Zuko …”  
Il ragazzo fece un gesto verso la lettera. Un altro passo indietro.  
“Avrai di meglio di fare.”  
Fu Katara a fare un passo verso di lui, accartocciando la lettera tra le mani e facendola cadere sul pavimento di pietra.  
“Certe volte sai essere un tale idiota, Vostra Altezza.”  
Prima di dargli il tempo di rispondere, Katara afferrò la tunica di Zuko e lo attirò verso di sé, affondando la mano libera nei suoi capelli. Ad un soffio dalla sua bocca, lo guardò negli occhi in cerca di un ultimo consenso e Zuko annullò la distanza tra loro, premendo le proprie labbra sulle sue. Le circondò la vita con un braccio, portando l’altra mano sulla sua guancia e poi tra i suoi capelli.  
Quando si separarono Katara avvertì lo stesso capogiro che aveva provato dopo il ballo. Il cuore batteva più forte nel suo petto stavolta.  
Zuko era ancora ad un respiro da lei. Katara fece scivolare una mano sul suo volto e accarezzò la sua guancia sfregiata. Zuko sorrise, una mano che ancora la stringeva, l’altra che continuava ad accarezzare i suoi capelli.  
“Qualcuno ti starà aspettando …” Le sussurrò sulle labbra, gli angoli della bocca rivolti verso l’alto e una nuova luce negli occhi.  
Katara lo baciò di nuovo.  
“Che continui ad aspettare.”  
Risero entrambi. Si baciarono ancora.  
Katara non ricordava l’ultima volta in cui si era sentita leggera come in quella serata. Come si sentiva tra le sue braccia.  
“Sai, un uomo nella tua posizione non dovrebbe inimicarsi importanti delegati di altre nazioni …” Lo prese in giro dopo qualche attimo di silenzio.  
“E una donna nella tua posizione non dovrebbe mettere a rischio i buoni rapporti tra due nazioni sorelle …”  
Risero ancora – era come se non potessero fare altro che ridere.  
“Dovremmo davvero riposare.” Le disse infine Zuko, allentando la presa intorno alla sua vita.  
Si sporse verso di lei per darle un altro bacio – che si trasformò in un altro e un altro ancora.  
“Dovremmo.” Concordò Katara, il fiato corto.  
Zuko si allontanò da lei.  
Katara non avrebbe mai voluto lasciarlo andare via, ma il vuoto che avvertì non era più colmo di tristezza, quanto del desiderio di averlo per sempre accanto a lei.  
“Buonanotte, Katara.”  
“Buonanotte, Zuko.”  
Prima di incamminarsi nel corridoio, Zuko raccolse la lettera accartocciata lasciata cadere dalla ragazza.  
“Vuoi andarci tu all’appuntamento con l’Ambasciatore?” Gli disse scherzando, ma Zuko ghignò e diede fuoco al biglietto.  
“Zuko!”  
Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle, mentre le fiamme brillanti nelle sue mani consumavano la carta.  
“Ora potrai dirgli di non aver mai ricevuto questa lettera.”  
Zuko tornò accanto a lei per darle un ultimo bacio sulla guancia e si incamminò lungo il corridoio.  
Katara scosse la testa sorridendo, mentre apriva la porta della sua camera, con la testa ancora leggera, il cuore che batteva ancora più forte.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a tutti per aver letto!  
> Ho provato a tradurre la storia, per cui è disponibile anche la versione inglese.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto!  
> Questi due hanno avuto l'incredibile potere di farmi tornare a scrivere dopo oltre tre anni - spero non sia stato un completo disastro!
> 
> Probabilmente seguirà una seconda parte.


End file.
